Stella Suoh Rihavein
Stella Vermillion is the daughter of Lucas Vermillion and heiress of the Vermillion Clan. She is a third-year highschool student at Higashi Academy and the girlfriend of Alexander Dragonway. Appearance Stella is a beautiful young woman in her late teens with white skin, ruby eyes and a bewitching figure. She has a voluptuous and slim figure with large breasts rivaling Rias. To top it off, Stella has a beautiful face that contrasts her body with many comparing her beauty to a goddess. Alexander has even mentioned that despite Stella's body, her beauty doesn't incite wicked lust in most people. As a distant relative of the Gremory Clan, Stella has long, crimson hair that fades to pink at the ends and she typically has it tied into twin tails with a pair of yellow ribbons holding her hair in place. There are times where she will let fall freely down her back though this is typically when she is in her room alone. Stellas' body weight is 54 kg and her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches) which makes her a female of average height. The most common outfit that Stella can be seen wearing is the Higashi Academy girls uniform though for other occasions such as going places and hanging out, she wears a different outfit consisting of a white, short sleeved collared shirt and a short, red tie underneath a yellow jacket with the sleeves reaching to just under her elbows and a yellow skirt. Stella has a penchant for wearing lingerie that can be described as being both cute and seductive. Personality To many people, Stella has a tsundere type of attitude and is bitter, feisty, hot-blooded, and quick to anger though this isn't entirely true. She is pretty friendly and has no problems when it comes to admitting her mistakes and even learns from them so she can avoid doing the same mistake twice. She is still reckless and impulsive though this often ends up with her receiving a comical chop to her head from Alexander. Stella is prideful and dislikes it when other people view or comments that her demonic power and being born into a famous clan as her only strength. While Stella might not seem like it, the girl does have a perverted side to her though this is often reserved for Alexander such as when she climbed on top of the latter and began touching his body while he was asleep. Another example is when she used her breasts to wash Alexander's body after she joined him in the bath and wanted to help him wash. Both she and Druella have admitted that the young devil isn't afraid or against the idea of having sex with Alexander and has even tried to have sex with him though Alexander refused, leading Stella to believe that he didn't want her but was quickly reassured it was the opposite. Stella also exhibits bouts of jealousy when it comes to the other women inside and outside the group as she wants to be the one who makes him the happiest. This eventually died down about as she is more calmer with other women being around Alexander though she will sometimes still show her jealousy. History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Despite Stella's young age, she is an Ultimate Class devil but is often considered to be 30 times stronger then the average Ultimate Class evident by her immense demonic power. As a child, Stella couldn't control her power and would often loose control which made it dangerous for many others to be around her though she eventually mastered her power after several years of hard training *'Dragon Flames': Stella was born able to use the Vermillion Clans ability which allows her to summon and manipulate dragon flames and often uses it in both offense and defense and is considered to be one of the most creative users. :* Dragon Roar: By summoning flames around her, Stella is able to unleash it in all directions and cover an entire area in only her flames. It is powerful enough to engulf an entire town and reduce those nearest to her to ashes Equipment Relationships Quotes * Trivia * Stella is completely based off the character Stella Vermillion from A Chivalry of the Failed Knight aside from a few changes here and there Category:Fanon Female Characters